Freyr
|family = *Njordr (father) *Freya (sister) *Baldur (nephew) † |loyalties = Light Elves Vanir |status = Alive (Possibly) |appears in = ''God of War'' (2018) (mentioned only) }}Freyr is a Vanir God, is the son of Njordr and brother of Freya and the uncle of Baldur. Norse Mythology Freyr (Old Norse: Lord), sometimes anglicized as Frey, is a widely attested god associated with sacral kingship, virility and prosperity, with sunshine and fair weather, and pictured as a phallic fertility god in Norse mythology. Freyr is said to "bestow peace and pleasure on mortals." Freyr, sometimes referred to as Yngvi-Freyr, was especially associated with Sweden and seen as an ancestor of the Swedish royal house. In the Icelandic books the Poetic Edda and the Prose Edda, Freyr is presented as one of the Vanir, the son of the sea god Njörðr, as well as the twin brother and possible lover of the goddess Freyja. The gods gave him Álfheimr, the realm of the Elves, as a teething present. He rides the shining dwarf-made boar Gullinbursti and possesses the ship Skíðblaðnir which always has a favorable breeze and can be folded together and carried in a pouch when it is not being used. He has the servants Skírnir, Byggvir and Beyla. The most extensive surviving Freyr myth relates Freyr's falling in love with the female jötunn Gerðr. Eventually, she becomes his wife but first Freyr has to give away his magic sword which fights on its own "if wise be he who wields it." Although deprived of this weapon, Freyr defeats the jötunn Beli with an antler. However, lacking his sword, Freyr will be killed by the fire jötunn Surtr during the events of Ragnarök. Like other Germanic deities, veneration of Freyr is revived in the modern period in Heathenry movement. In the God of War Series In ''The Lost Pages of Norse Myth'','' Freyr, a leader of the Vanir, is attested to have initially wished for his kin to have co-operation with the Aesir gods, travelling across the realms and teaching them how to till land and harvest crops; as well as spells that could facilitate the provisions of all of Asgard. The diplomacy appeared to work for a time, but the stubborn nature of the Aesir caused them to blame Freyr for their eventual inability to properly use the magic he had taught. The Vanir god was subsequently captured, tortured and almost killed, but he was able to escape the Aesir and return to his home of Vanaheim. This event is cited as one of the catalysts for the Aesir-Vanir War. Freyr is noted for being one of the few gods welcomed in Alfheim, to the point that he has his own temple there which Mimir describes as "beautiful." According to Mimir, Freyr has a long history with the elves. Atreus can find a note in Freyr's temple left by the Light Elves, who have recently regained control of the Light of Alfheim but believe Freyr's presence will ensure true peace. Freyr had sent them forces and the sword of legend to help the Light Elves but he himself has yet to appear. The Light Elves wish to help Freyr. Some believe he has returned to Vanaheim while others believe he is being held in Asgard. Unfortunately, the paths to both realms are shut. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality: As a Norse God, Freyr is immortal, only powerful weapons and beings can kill him *'''Seiðr Mastery: '''Being a Vanir God, Freyr has a lot of experience in Seiðr 'spells Trivia * According to ''The Lost Pages of Norse Myth, the Aesir attempted to kill Freyr by burning him alive, using the very crops Freyr had enchanted as kindling for the fire. Category:Vanir Category:Norse Gods Category:Norse Mythology Category:Unknown Status Category:Immortals Category:God of War (2018) Category:Living Characters